


I knew you were trouble

by Oceansoul



Series: Wildest Dreams [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, My First Fanfic, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Sex Club, Sex with a stranger, Voyeurism, mention of former abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceansoul/pseuds/Oceansoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean meets his new master Cain at a sexclub. Smut ensues. </p><p>Read the tags, then read the story :) First Part of my "Wildest Dreams" series, but can be read alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I knew you were trouble

There he was again, in his favorite dungeon. He was surrounded by dozens of different moans, groans and cries as he walked through the rooms and corridors. The blue light was dimmed, the air smelled of sex and sweat and hell, he loved this shady atmosphere.

He stood a while and watched a man who knelt on all fours on a flat wooden table and was gonna fucked from both ends. Several men stood around and watched too, some of them fisted their selves or were gonna sucked of by other men.

He wasn´t attracted by the view and went on, ignored the medical room with its bright light and on his way further into the depths of the club he passed some other couples and a group of at least five or six men, all entangled on some big cushions. He kept on walking until he entered one of the last rooms in the back of the club, his most favorite one.

There were several different benches , a sling and metal hooks were attached everywhere in the walls, the ceiling and even the floor. One wall was nearly covered by shelves which contained paddles, whips, cuffs, ropes, gags and a lot more things.

But the most important piece of furniture was the wooden St. Andrew´s Cross on another wall. It was painted red with black leather cuffs for hands, ankles, thighs and waist. Once chained to it, it was nearly impossible to move.

Currently a man was chained to it, naked, with his back and ass to the audience, who was whipped by another, muscled man. The leather stripes of the whip hit the tied up man and leaved red marks all over his pale skin. He moaned low and squirmed as much as he could.

Dean felt himself harden in his jeans, he loved to watch whippings, the sounds as much as the view. There wasn´t anything that could be compared to the sound that is produced when leather hits skin. He palmed his erection through his pants and closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying only what was audible.

When he opened his eyes again after a few moments, he noticed the third man in the room. He sat in the middle of the room on a comfortable looking black armchair, one of the few items in the club which weren´t protected by leather or latex blankets.

The man didn´t seem to fit in this world of leather pants, leather thongs and leather shirts. Neither did Dean with his blue jeans and dark green shirt but the man wore an anthracite, expensive looking suit with a matching tie and a black shirt. Even though his tie was loosened and the first three buttons of his shirt were opened, he had a business like presence and looked nothing like any of the other guys at the club.

Dean couldn´t get his eyes off of him and was surprised as he noticed that he was turned on by the man's dominant appearance. He looked a bit older than Dean but maybe it was just the well groomed beard. Nevertheless, he was very attractive and Dean felt something, he didn´t felt since his last master: the urge to submit completely to another man.

He used to love this whole BDSM thing, to give up control and don´t be in charge for once. But then, his last master abused his trust and ignored his limits as well as his safeword. Since then, he hadn´t had a master or any kind of sexual interaction with a man (there were a few women but nothing really worth to mention). He was just in the dungeon to watch and imagine how it could be if he would have a trustworthy master again. He would love to have one but the fear to be hurt again, physically and emotional, prevented him from any kind of BDSM.

But now, he couldn´t feel this fear. He couldn´t explain why but then, he didn´t care enough to think about it twice. He just made his way through the room and stood beside the armchair. The other man turned his face towards him and his eyes seemed to glow in the faint light. He didn´t said or did anything so Dean gathered all his courage and knelt between the slightly spread legs of the other guy. Dean hesitated, waited for the man to make a move, to shove him away or bark a rejection.

As he didn´t got a response, he lowered his eyes and opened the fly of the suit pants with slightly trembling fingers. He worked the half erect penis through the slit in front of the black boxers. He noticed that the man was circumcised as he stroked it to full hardness and licked his lips. What he was going to do was bold and different from anything he had ever done before. Sucking the cock of a stranger wasn´t something that he ever thought of as arousing but he couldn´t deny his hard on which pressed uncomfortably against his too tight jeans.

As he touched the head of the erection with his lips, the man remained silent and Dean closed his eyes, he didn´t thought he could handle a look of disapproval. The only thing he could hear was the crack of the whip and the louder moans of the chained guy. Slowly, he opened his mouth and licked over the tip. It tasted salty, as skin always does, it wasn´t unpleasant and so he got more of the cock in his mouth. He couldn´t get everything of the huge organ in his mouth, deep throat was something he never liked and he hoped that the man wouldn´t face fuck him but it was too late to back out as he began to suck and lick.

He hollowed his cheeks and hummed quietly around the hot flesh. He made it slick with his saliva before he let it slip out of his mouth. His right hand was closed around the base of the cock and he used his other hand steady himself on the man's thigh. The fabric of his suit was cold and silky smooth under his own hand.

He stroked his right hand a few times up and down the erection before he followed the length from the base to the tip with his tongue, catching a drop of precome which was the only sign of arousal from the stranger. Dean finally opened his eyes and looked up as he put the hot and now wet flesh back in his mouth. He expected to see clouded eyes or a leaned back head or some other hint that what he did was good, or even more than good. But the man just looked to the cross with the chained guy like other people would watch the news.

Dean felt a little hurt, maybe his effort wasn´t enough? He took as much of the erection in his mouth as he could and stroked his right hand over the remaining part. He sucked and licked with his tongue on the underside as best as he could, trying to get some sort of reaction. He sighed annoyed.

His last master said that the only purpose of a sub was to serve a master no matter what the sub was thinking or feeling. But Dean now knew that his master was a horrible kind of person and doubted that anything he said was true.

Right now, he felt ignored and that wasn´t something he liked to feel. He wanted some sort of reaction, reassurance or rejection. So he bared his teeth and let them graze over the sensitive skin as he drew his head back. He even bit down a bit right before he reached the head of the penis.

And there it was, another load of precome, a loud moan and a surprised look down to Dean. He couldn´t hold back the grin that decorated his face but, faster than Dean could react, the guy leaned forward and twisted one hand in Dean´s short hair. His head was pulled back and he was forced to look into the blue eyes of the man.

"If you are doing such a thing again" , the stranger said in a deep, threatening voice, "you´re the next one chained to that cross. Did I make myself clear?"

Dean felt a new rush of excitement spreading through his body. This voice was the best thing he ever heard, full of dominance, with a hint of arousal. After the incident with his last master, Dean thought he would never be able to be manhandled again and give in to his sexual fetishes. But right now, on his knees in the middle of a dungeon right in front of a stranger, with a hand twisted in his hair, an intensive look out of blue eyes, he felt good and...safe. He couldn´t explained why he trusted a man he never saw before or even knew his name but he did. He didn´t felt any of the familiar fear he felt before whenever a Dom talked to or touched him since the day his master crossed his lines. He just looked in the eyes of the man and knew that this guy would stop at any time if Dean said no. But he didn´t.

He nodded as much as the grip in his hair allowed and answered with a slightly hoarse voice: "Yes master, forgive me master."

The grip loosened but the hand remained in his hair and directed him back to the hard erection. The guy leaned back again and had now his eyes on Dean and watched him as he opened his mouth again, teeth covered with his lips. "Good boy" he praised as Dean began to suck again.

The praise brought Dean closer to the edge, he loved it to hear how good he was. Now, that he had what he wanted, the man´s full attention, he gave his best to get him of. He hummed quietly, took as much as he could in his mouth and covered the rest with his hand. He moved his tongue on the underside of the dick and enjoyed the hand that stroked through his hair and down to his neck.

He wasn´t held in place and could always move away if he wanted and that was another thing that reassured him that this guy would be a good master for him. He heard more moans and gasps from the man and knew that he was close. So Dean drew his head back until he had just the tip in his mouth and licked over the slit. He sucked one more time and then heard a deep moan from above simultaneously with the hot liquid that flooded his mouth. He never mind it to swallow cum and so he did, let not one drop get wasted.

He cleaned the dick thoroughly and then he let it slip from his mouth. He leaned in the hand that hadn´t stopped to stroke through his hair and waited for the other man to do the next move. He could hear that behind, the man on the cross was freed from his chains and he and the master leaved the room quietly, ignoring the other two men completely.

The hand disappeared and as he looked up he could see that the man packed himself away and closed his zipper. Dean hoped that this wasn´t the end, his own erection was now painfully hard and it would hurt him if the guy would just stand up and leave him here on the hard floor.

"Stand up boy and lose your pants." said the man in a demanding voice. Dean let out his breath, he wouldn´t be left alone right now. He stood up, wincing a little as he did, his legs numb from the long kneeling. He ignored it and tried to get his jeans down. It wasn´t that easy because of his hard on but eventually he got the zipper down and let his pants fall to the floor. He didn´t wear any underwear so his erection stood proudly up in the air. Now he was glad that he had shaved his pubic hair in the morning, he was hairless and smooth down there and knew that the touch would be more intense on his bare skin.

Dean stood there, with his pants around the ankles, eyes fixed to a point on the floor and waited for another command. "What´s your name, boy?" He was asked by the stranger. He answered immediately. "My name is Dean, Sir."

"You have a very talented mouth Dean. You deserve a reward." Dean had hoped to find out the other man's name but he wasn´t very disappointed as the man padded his thighs and gave him a signal to sit down in his lap. So he stepped out of his pants, shoes and socks and sat down, face to face, his legs spread wide as he placed himself in the guys lap. He didn´t dare to look him into the eyes so he lowered his glance down to the broad chest in front of him. That´s what good subs do.

The man placed his left hand on Deans lower back to keep him steady and his other hand closed around the younger mans dick but didn´t moved. "It´s the first time I´m here and I didn´t expected to find someone like you." He said as he began to slowly stroke up Dean´s length. He twisted his hand over the tip to use the precome to make this whole thing a bit more wet and slippery. "I think, you would be a quite nice sub. Are you looking for a permanent Dom? I don´t think you have one after what you did a few minutes ago."

It was hard for Dean to concentrate on the man's words while his experienced hand worked up and down Dean´s penis. It was the perfect pace, the perfect pressure.

"No...yes...well, maybe. " he stumbled as a thumb rubbed over his tip and pressed slightly into the slit, let him moan before he could go on "I-I...bad experiences with my la-..." another moan, he concentrated very hard to get more words out "My last master...crossed my lines, hurt me. Not sure if..." a hard squeeze on the base let him gasp and stopped him from coming "Not sure if I´ll be able to b-...be a good sub." He was trembling now, from arousal and from the uncomfortable position.

"You were very good tonight, Dean. A little bold and too desperate to get affection but you did very well. That was one hell of a blowjob and you followed my orders immediately, without hesitation. Would you like to try it?" the man whispered in his ear, his hand didn´t stopped or slowed down, he just squeezed the base if he thought that Dean was too close. "Would you like to be my sub? To bend over and kneel whenever I say so? To experience pleasure and pain at the same time? To be tied up with thick ropes?"

Dean tried to think about it which wasn´t easy considering the more than pleasant hand around his cock. " I promise, I will start easy and will never, you hear me never, cross your lines.."

He grabbed the man's shoulders to hold himself upright and concentrated on the question. He liked the man, he was handsome, hadn´t done anything Dean didn´t like and he seemed to have some experiences with handling a sub. It was worth a try, maybe he was as good as he seemed to be?

"Answer me, boy." the man demanded and rubbed slowly over the hard flesh.  
"Yes, god yes. I want to try it. But...but..." Dean was close but he knew that coming without permission wasn´t something a good sub would do. And he wanted to be good. "But we will do it here." he said between his moans "I-I don´t trust you enough to go home with you yet. Maybe later. But now, I´m only doing it here...around other people who would help me if I need help." He tried his best not to shoot his load right now but it was getting harder with every stroke of the man's hand.

"Alright Dean." spoke the bearded man again. Dean liked the sound of his voice, it was strangely soothing "I promise you, you will never need help to get me to stop. If you say so, I do it immediately. Do you want me to stop?" he asked teasingly. Even though, Dean had closed his eyes, he could hear the grin. "God no!" he nearly shouted.

"Good boy." another praise, another thing that made Dean moan loud "We will do it here until you trust me enough to go to my place. We will meet again on Thursday, same time. Can you arrange that?" Dean wasn´t able anymore to bring out more than a simple yes. "Good. I will be waiting in the first room, in the seating area. And now..." he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Dean´s ear as he whispered: "Come!"

And that was all Dean needed to get over the edge. His moan was obscene loud but he didn´t cared who would hear him. He just enjoyed his orgasm and felt the tension, that had built up in him since he got down on knees long minutes ago, leave his body. He emptied himself over the man's hand and leaned his head on his right hand that was still placed on the man's shoulder to catch his breath again.

As he came down from his high, he felt a hand stroking up and down his back and he hoped, that he didn´t ruined the guys suit with his cum. But he forgot about this question, there was a much more important one he had to ask. "By the way, what´s your name?"

"My name´s Cain." answered the man...Cain, and pushed Dean away from him to look him into the eyes. "Thursday, remember? I will be here and if you don´t come, I will take that as a sign that you changed your mind. There will be no second chance, understood?" He waited for a nod from Dean. "Good. Now get off of me, I have to go and bring my suit to the dry-cleaners."

And so, Dean got a new Dom.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in English and it is not Beta´d so please excuse mistakes and feel free to correct me :) 
> 
> There are more stories about Dean and Cain to come but I don´t know when and they are not in a chronological order and mostly not connected to each other. It´s more like a kink challenge. 
> 
> Prompts are welcome, as well as comments and kudos <3
> 
> ps: the titles of the series and it´s work are all Taylor Swift songs...why? Because I think that´s funny to use the names of songs about innocent teenage love for gay sex stories :D
> 
> pps: Any similarities to other stories are unwanted and I don´t own the characters and I don´t earn money with this thing.


End file.
